


Make Me Yours

by ZairaA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark!Arthur, Gangbang, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Manipulation, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sentenced to life and, after the first day in, he already doubts that he will survive this. But then Arthur Pendragon, son of a mob boss and king of the castle, takes an interest in Merlin. Only has he met his saviour, or is Arthur as dangerous as Merlin has been told?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't normally write stuff like this. I don't even know. This is entirely deminos fault. Entirely. As in this fic wouldn't exist without her. I feel so ashamed. And used. Lol.
> 
> This is inspired by “Under Grand Hotel” by Mika Sadahiro.
> 
> A huge "Thank you!" to the awesome inheritedjeans who was my beta for this.

The first day inside Merlin gets fucked with a broom handle. 

Edwin, his cell mate had seemed nice enough at first. A bit strange maybe, but Merlin is eager to find a friend and figured he couldn't be too picky in here. He also had nothing else to do and so he had agreed to help Edwin with his job at the laundry. 

He doesn't really know what happened. He got knocked out and when he becomes aware again he is naked and his arms are tied behind his back. There are hands on him, cold and disgusting, and Merlin tries to wriggle away, but Edwin holds him down. The hands of his cell mate are on his arse now, gliding between his cheeks, and for a moment Merlin is too dumbfounded to panic.

When he does, it is to late. A sharp, shocking pain is splitting him down the middle and he screams, only to have a dirty cloth shoved into his mouth. He struggles to breath through his nose and through the pain and he swallows against the bile rising up in his throat, trying not to suffocate on his first day with a broom handle in his arse. 

His vision is fading and greying and he thinks, dimly, that dying will solve a lot of problems.

\---

When he comes to a blonde man is looking down at him with a frown. He seems impossibly handsome for a prison inmate, with that golden hair and the straight nose and really blue eyes. There is an arrogant line to his mouth though, almost a sneer.

''Don't die,'' the man says. ''Would be a shame.''

\---

It's only later that he understands that it was the man who had found him, apparently did some kind of CPR on him too, but Merlin can't really bring himself to feel thankful.

Gaius, the old guy who works in the kitchen, tells Merlin that the man who helped him is Arthur Pendragon, and that he is something like the king of this facility. The son of a mob boss. Apparently he flipped and butchered a whole room of people in some kind of revenge. He might be charming, but Gaius warned him that Arthur is dangerous. Like a caged predator.

\---

Merlin doesn't know why it is that Arthur takes an interest in him. He doesn't have anything Arthur could want. But the next day, in the showers, Arthur steps under the spray next to him. Merlin has to blink a little because, while he might not swing that way, he has to admit the guy looks like some kind of model straight out of an ad.

''How's your arse?'' Arthur asks with a mocking smirk.

Merlin glares at him. ''It's fine,'' he answers trough gritted teeth 

''It sure is,'' Arthur says and looks at Merlin's backside appreciatively. ''I'd take a piece of it, if you're offering.''

He raises his eyebrows at him meaningfully and Merlin gapes. It's not just the preposition, it's that it is coming from Arthur 

''Thank you,'' he says with a dubious look, because he's not at all certain that Arthur's not simply pulling his leg. ''But I am straight.''

''Sure,'' Arthur says with a shrug. ''So am I. So is pretty much everybody in here. But men have needs, don't they?' 

''Well, if you're so desperate, go sniff somebody else. I'm not interested.' 

Arthur doesn't seem too offended by Merlin's rejection. He just looks at him with his head tilted, utterly unbothered by his nakedness 

''There's something about you, Merlin,'' he says, and his grin is almost boyish.

\---

It seems Arthur doesn't really take no for an answer, because a few hours later he strolls into Merlin's cell holding a small sachet.

''Hello there, gorgeous,'' he says with a smirk. ''I'm taking the lower bunk.''

He drops his things onto the bed and makes himself comfortable next to them.

''What are you doing here?'' Merlin asks suspiciously.

''I'm moving in,'' Arthur says cheerfully. ''I'm your new roomie!''

\---

There is no such thing as rejection for Arthur. What he wants, he will get. If there are obstacles, it only furthers his determination.

The next day they are on lockdown. Edwin, it seems, has found an unfortunate end - by having his throat cut. He was found in the laundry, just where he had raped Merlin. Apparently it was pretty messy. Arthur just smirks when he hears the news and, when Merlin looks at him suspiciously, he holds up his hands.

''What? I've been here with you all the time, have I?''

Merlin looks away. He doesn't mourn Edwin's death, but the idea that Merlin might be the reason for it makes him uncomfortable.

''It's not like you don't have your ways. You just have to say the word and your knights jump.''

''My knights, Merlin?''

''That's what Gaius calls them.''

Arthur frowns. ''You shouldn't talk to the old man. He's full of shit. Been in here for so long, it's messed up his head.''

\---

Lockdown means the inmates have to stay in their cells. There isn't much to do, but Arthur thankfully has a pack of cards and immediately proposes a game of poker. When Merlin looses the first hand, Arthur grins at him.

''Lose the shirt,'' he says.

''Why?'' Merlin asks.

''Why, Merlin? Because we're playing strip poker, that's why.''

''You didn't say it was supposed to be strip poker,'' Merlin protests.

''Well what else do you have to bargain? If you wanna offer your skinny arse... by all means!''

Merlin shoots him another glare. ''Fine,'' he says. ''But lets do this right then. Each item equals a chip. So if you want to see what I got the next time, you better prepare to put your pants in the pot, Pendragon!''

Arthur stares at him for a second, then he throws his head back and laughs. ''You can't talk to me like that, Merlin! Haven't you heard? I'm a very dangerous man.''

''Yeah, yeah, now make your bet.'' Merlin scowls and Arthur shakes his head in amusement.

\---

''Damn, how is it you're so good at this game?'' Arthur exclaims in disbelief when Merlin lays down four queens and swaps Arthur's socks and trousers into his lap. Merlin is still fully clothed. Well apart from the shirt he lost before.

Merlin just shrugs and smiles. He's just always been lucky like this. He deals and raises one eyebrow as he puts one of Arthur's socks in the pot. Arthur glares at him. 

''Well, I guess that's it, huh?'' Merlin asks, nodding at Arthur who is down to just his pants now. ''Not much sense in playing another round when-' 

''Don't get ahead of yourself,'' Arthur sneers, and he pulls of his pants, almost shoving his arse into Merlin's face in the progress. ''I won't lose this round.''

Merlin looks at him sceptically but Arthur keeps grinning after he has drawn two cards.

''So what will you offer?'' Merlin asks him with his eyebrows raised.

Arthur holds up his right hand. There is a broad silver ring on his index finger.

''This belonged to my mother. She died when I was born. It's the only thing I have of her.''

Merlin's eyes widen. He had not expected the stakes being raised like this.

''But I won't bet it against your stinking socks,'' Arthur says. ''If I win this, your arse is mine.''

Merlin looks at Arthur's determined face. He means it.

''Okay,'' he says with a shrug. ''If you're sure.' 

Arthur actually gapes a little at him. Then he grins like a Cheshire Cat and throws down his cards - four kings.

''Don't worry, babe. I'll be real gentle!'' he drawls.

Merlin looks at him, unimpressed. ''Really?''

Then he lays down his cards. He has a straight flush. Arthur's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Merlin has to agree that this seems pretty improbable.

''God damnit, that's impossible!'' Arthur bellows in outrage, jumping out of his chair.

''Are you saying I cheated?'' Merlin asks, his arms crossed over his chest.

Arthur glares at him and it's pretty clear that he suspects that Merlin has indeed cheated. But saying so would make it look like he were trying to get out of owning up to his bet. He pulls the ring from his finger and crowds Merlin against the bunk, pressing the fist that's clenched around his ring into Merlin's chest.

''You better take good care of it,'' he hisses, his mouth barely an inch from Merlin's lips.

\---

That night Arthur doesn't try anything. He lays down on his bunk and turns his back to Merlin.

''Night, Emrys,'' he says curtly and that's that.

Merlin will never admit it, but he kind of misses Arthur's voice drifting up from the lower bunk. Even if it was something embarrassing like Arthur masturbating, it had been better than this silent treatment.

\---

The next day is not much better. Arthur is aloof and arrogant, and when he starts combing his hair and straightening his shirt, Merlin admits defeat and asks.

''What are you doing?' 

''What does it look like, Merlin?'' Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow. ''It's visiting day. I'm off to see the wife.''

Merlin gapes at him as if Arthur had declared himself a penguin.

''You- you have a wife?'' he asks weakly.

''Sure I do.''

Merlin doesn't know what the odd feeling is. Is he envious that Arthur has someone to come and visit? Merlin had burned all bridges behind him when he was sentenced to life.

''But then... why are you-?''

''Oh, come on, Merlin. Visiting days are only once a month. That's hardly enough is it? There's nothing in here but to have all the fun you can manage!''

He winks at Merlin. And then he's gone, leaving Merlin to feel strangely abandoned 

He takes lunch on his own for the first time. He doesn't know where to sit, and he feels awkward and also bored. Arthur is over-bearing but he has to admit he is also entertaining. And nobody ever looks at Merlin wrong when Arthur is with him, and he always had been, before. That's probably the reason Merlin has no friends here, though.

He's on his way to the gym when one of the other inmates stops him.

''Hey! Merlin, right? Pendragon leave you alone for a bit? He's normally all over you the bastard, isn't he?'' a young guy with red hair and freckles asks.

Merlin smiles at him tentatively and shrugs. ''Not much I can do about it.''

''No,'' the boy says, shaking his head. ''Nobody can come up against him.''

He pulls out a packet of cigarettes. ''Want a smoke?'' he asks Merlin with a smile.

And Merlin thinks, _Why not?_ It's not like he has anything else to do. He nods at the other boy and smiles back.

''Better step in here, where the guards can't see us.'' The boy winks at him 

They step into what looks like a supply room but the moment the door falls shut behind him, Merlin knows that he has made a mistake. Three other men are standing in the room and their grins are hardly encouraging.

The boy grabs a mob and beats the handle across Merlin's face in a brutal move and Merlin stumbles and falls to the floor. His arms are twisted behind his back by two of the others, and the third crouches down before him

''If you tell anyone about this,'' he says sweetly, ''we'll break your jaw and cut out your tongue. Understand?'' 

He doesn't seem to expect an answer from Merlin. He seems to expect something else entirely, because he opens his trousers and pulls out his thick cock. Merlin is sure he will vomit this time

''I better not feel any teeth, or I'll have to take _them_ out too!'' the man threatens, and then his fingers dig into Merlin's cheek, forcing his mouth open.

 _No._ Merlin thinks. _No way, I won't._

But someone grabs his hair from behind and forces his head forward and there's nowhere to go and then the thing is in his mouth and he gags, but the guy just groans like its the best thing in the world. Merlin keeps gagging and he can't breathe properly, and oh god, please, someone, just...

He's forced backwards, onto the floor, and the guy straddles him now, suffocating him, and Merlin struggles but his arms are pulled up over his head and his legs are tangled in the trousers someone has pulled down.

There's something wet and warm on his cock and he doesn't know what's worse, doesn't care, just wants this to stop, please, _please_.

''He's not getting hard. Maybe he's really not into it.''

''Then take his arse.'' 

''But I thought-'' 

''God! With your fingers, your idiot! Don't fuck him!''

Merlin doesn't know what they are talking about but when his knees are pulled up he suddenly understands. There is more wetness between his cheeks and this is all so vile he is gagging for sure now. His nose is running and he knows he is sobbing. His hair is pulled when his teeth accidentally grace the cock in his mouth, and it's too much. Too much. No. No. Nonononono...

And then there is pain. Searing, burning pain. He doesn't understand where it's coming from at first, until he realises it must be his backside. Something is poking and twisting inside him. _Fingers_ , Merlin thinks suddenly aghast, as his cock fills with blood and there is a chuckle coming from beside him.

Something spurts into his mouth then, slimy and bitter, and then the cock is pulled out. His stomach rebels and there is bile and acid in his mouth, choking him. He twists around and vomits over someone's shoes. 

This earns him a kick in the face and pain explodes in his head and for a moment the world goes black. 

When it swims back into focus, he's on his back and there is pain, too much to focus on the where and why. There is a void where once there was something important but Merlin can't really remember what it was.

One of them, the red-haired boy, kneels down beside him. 

''You wanted a fag, didn't you?'' He has a cigarette in his hand and lazily blows the smoke into Merlin's face. Something in Merlin reacts, and he hits the hand with the cigarette away. His arm is seized immediately and, with his smile turned cruel now, the boy puts the burning cigarette against the soft inside of Merlin's wrist.

The pain is like a flare, for a moment dulling everything else that hurts and bleeds, and Merlin's ears are ringing with a scream he only later realises is his own.

\---

When he opens his eyes again, he is alone. His pants are down around his ankles and his skin is mottled with bruises and cum. He feels like a piece of rubbish, soiled and broken and worthless.

He lies there for a while, because what else is there to do. When he finally drags himself up and slinks to the bathrooms to wipe away the worst offences, he looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't recognize the face. The dark rings under his eyes. The matted hair. The bruised mouth. It's as alien as the face of a stranger.

He curiously watches as the stranger cries.

\---

When Merlin limps back to his cell, Arthur is there. It gives Merlin such a rush of relief, so bright and over-whelming, that he has to clutch at the bars for a moment, lest he break down right here, for everyone to see.

Arthur hasn't seen him yet. He is searching through a box of his stuff and Merlin watches him for a moment until he can't bear it anymore. 

''What are you doing here?'' he asks then, his voice wavering slightly. ''I thought you were off to see your wife.''

''Yeah,'' Arthur says distractedly, not looking at Merlin. ''I just forgot something... ah, there it is.'' 

He holds up a slim golden wedding-band and turns around with a grin. When he sees Merlin, though, the smile drops from his face.

''What happened to you?'' he asks with a frown.

Merlin presses his arms against his bruised ribs and swallows. There is a bitter taste of cum and defeat in his mouth. 

''What would you do if someone took something from you and damaged it?'' he asks, looking off to the side.

''I'd kill them,'' Arthur says darkly and, when Merlin looks up, there is a dangerous glint in his narrowed eyes and Merlin believes him.

''Then please make me yours,'' Merlin whispers brokenly. 

Because he can't do it anymore. He's only been in here for a week and he knows he can't survive like this for much longer. And he still wants to live, whatever that might mean now. At least Arthur has asked. At least Arthur hasn't forced himself on Merlin. Although Merlin knows only too well that he could have done. He might be a gangster and a murderer, but hell, Merlin's in here for good. What options does he have?

Arthur looks at him suspiciously. He walks over and grabs Merlin's wrist and Merlin hisses when the pain of the burn mark flares up again. Arthur's eyes widen and he lets go of Merlin, only to grab his arm gently again and turn it with the inside up. He stares at the angry red mark on Merlin's skin. 

''Who did that to you?'' he asks, his voice dangerous.

''It doesn't matter,'' Merlin whispers. ''I paid for my mistake. Just... don't let them break me any more.''

He stretches a hand out toward Arthur and tentatively places it on Arthur's chest. It's firm and warm and it feels like security. 

''I have a prior engagement tonight,'' Arthur says unimpressed. ''I have an itch and the wife is willing to scratch, if you know what I mean.''

Dread settles deep in Merlin's stomach when Arthur turns away from him and he grabs his arm, holding on as if his life depends on Arthur. Maybe it does.

''I can scratch it,'' he says slightly breathless, the panic threatening to suffocate him. He can't let Arthur walk out.

Arthur looks at him sceptically.

''Do you?'' he asks, reaching out and dragging the tips of his fingers over Merlin's cheekbone and down to his mouth, where he lets them sensually glide over his bottom lip.

''You know what that means, don't you, Merlin?'' he asks. ''What you are offering to do for me?'' His leans in, lips nearly touching Merlin's, and whispers, ''I will fuck you. And I won't be gentle about it. You missed that chance.'' 

Merlin swallows. But he nods. 

''Yeah,'' he says hoarsely. ''I know what I'm offering.''

\---

''Well,'' Arthur says that evening. ''Come on then. Strip!'' 

It's not like Arthur has never seen him naked before. There is no modesty in prison, really. Not with a bunch of men sharing a room to shower. But this is different. Merlin is Arthur's now. The body he reveals belongs to the blonde man watching him with dark eyes.

Arthur puts him on his hands and knees on the lower bunk. He doesn't get naked himself. He just pulls his t-shirt over his head and pulls the zip of his trousers down, pulling out his cock. Merlin buries his face in his arms and braces himself.

 

Arthur's hands on him are firm and slightly rough. He parts Merlin's cheeks and smears something cold down his crack that makes Merlin shiver. A finger pushes inside him and Merlin closes his eyes, concentrating on taking deep breaths. Merlin's own cock is completely soft but that doesn't seem to bother Arthur. _Of course_ , Merlin thinks slightly bitter. _This is about Arthur's itch after all_.

It hurts when Arthur pushes in. It really, really hurts.

''Relax, Merlin, damnit!'' Arthur pants, but Merlin can't, he just wants to expel this pain from his body.

There is a hand on his cock suddenly, and it's such a shock that Merlin pushes into the touch on instinct and Arthur takes the opportunity to slide deeper. He wakes up Merlin's desire expertly. At least his cock seems to think so. Merlin himself is still not sure. It feels too alien to really give in to it.

Arthur starts to move then, slowly at first but then quickly becoming faster.

''Please,'' Merlin bites out. ''Please, stop. It hurts!''

''It'll get better,'' Arthur whispers mouthing at his ear. ''It always hurts at first.''

Merlin slumps in defeat and strangely it gets better after that, if not good exactly. But then Arthur hits something inside him and it's like a shock of electricity. Merlin moans and immediately bites his lips, blushing in mortification. But Arthur jumps on any sign of weakness. The bastard angles his hips to hit exactly the same spot again and a shiver runs through Merlin's whole body, down until his toes curl against the sheet. He tries to hold it in but Arthur's hand simultaneously speeds up on Merlin's cock, adding a twist that's _just right_.

Arthur chuckles and it tickles his ear. Merlin wants to hate him but when he glares at the blond prat over his shoulder, Arthur's irises are blown wide and there is a look of awe on his face that makes Merlin's heart stutter and then break down in defeat.

He moans then, shamelessly, and Arthur's face breaks out in a grin that's blinding. Arthur loses all restrains and pounds into Merlin with thrusts that threaten to break him, to shatter him in thousand pieces.

When it happens, it still takes Merlin by surprise, because he didn't get into this for _that_. This had not even been a possibility for him. He feels Arthur's release almost from a distance because he has definitely lost his mind, boneless and breathless as he lays there with the smell of Arthur all around him.

The other man pulls out then and Merlin feels the cum trickle down from his hole. He should feel embarrassed or disgusted, he thinks wonderingly, but he can't bring himself to care. So he just slumps down on the bunk, his legs relieved to be able to finally stretch out.

He doesn't want to move but he has kind of resigned himself to Arthur shoving him out at any moment.

But Arthur doesn't. He wipes at Merlin's cheeks with what Merlin assumes is his shirt and then curls up against Merlin's form pulling the sheet up over them.

The last thing Merlin remembers before he drifts off to sleep are Arthur's lips brushing his neck.

\---

Arthur finds them the next day in the same supply room where they assaulted Merlin.

He pulls out a cigarette and pushes it between his lips. When nothing happens, he raises his eyebrows at the one to his left and the red-haired boy steps forward immediately with a match already burning. Arthur inhales deep and then grins at them.

''Thanks.'' He flicks off the ash and says casually, ''He got it.''

The four men grin.

''So he finally understands who he belongs to, eh?''

''How was it? To take that tight ass? We didn't fuck him, just like you said.''

Arthur shrugs. ''He'll need some training, but that's half of the fun.''

He holds out a package. ''Here's your reward. Enjoy it!''

The red-head steps forward and reaches for it, and Arthur's other hands clamps around his wrist painfully.

''Did I tell you to scar him?'' he asks in a low, dangerous voice.

The boy's eyes are blown wide with fear.

''I don't smoke,'' Arthur says.

The other man struggles but Arthur holds fast. And then there's the stink of burning flesh in the air as he grinds his cigarette out against the boy's cheek.

\---

''There's another lockdown?'' Merlin asks from Arthur's bunk the next day. ''Was someone killed again?''

Arthur shrugs. ''Four guys actually. Took some bad shit from what I heard. It happens.''

Merlin frowns, and Arthur walks over to him and lets his lips slide down Merlin's throat, making him shiver.

''Don't worry,'' Arthur whispers, ''I have some ideas how we can kill the time.''

Arthur's hands are carding through Merlin's hair and he leans into the touch. He is Arthur's now. For the rest of his life.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
